I Will Find You
by Grungey1
Summary: A love story spanning several years. From the prisons of Kessel to the wilderness of Endor and beyond. One man will stop at nothing to get back to the woman he loves, Inyri Forge. Inyri/Gaborro Nokk romance/adventure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Inyri and Gabe's Starship Hideaway

"Hurry up slowpoke," Inyri Forge yelled though her gas mask as she ran through one of Kessel's thousands of canyons.

"Slow down Iynri," Gabe called after her.

"Not a chance," She called back. "It's not much further."

Ahead of them the canyon slowly widened until it opened up into a large area large enough to hide a fleet of star destroyers. Inyri stopped at the opening of the area and smiled. As her brown haired, human friend caught up, her smile broadened. "Isn't it amazing?" she asked him.

It took Gabe a moment or two to realize what he was seeing. Stretched out before him were dozens of meters of scrap metal and destroyed electrical components. But past that, half buried in the ground was a small ship. A fighter.

"Whoa! That's a headhunter," Gabe said running up to it. And there's another over there. And there too. There must be a dozen of them."

"I know," Inyri said running to join him as he peered into the cockpit. "I saw the from over head when me and Lujayne were riding around in the sky hopper."

"I wonder how it is they all crashed in this one place?"

"Hello, Kessel to Gabe. They landed here and were fired on from above."

"How do you know that?"

Inyri pointed underneath the headhunter. "Landing gear smart one."

"Oh so now you think your funny do you?"

"Funny, no. Of superior intellect, definitely."

They both laughed at the joke. As they laughed something caught Inyri's eye over head. "What that?" she asked.

Gabe looked where she was pointing. "I don't know," he said. "Lets find out." He walked to the canyon wall beneath the cliff and fastened an attachment to his blaster. He pointed the barrel at the cannon and fired. Instead of a laser a long cable shot out and caught on one of the rock up above. He fasted the blaster to his belt and held his arms out to Inyri. "Unless your afraid," He said with a grin.

Inyri smiled back and grabbed onto him. Gabe hit a button on his blaster and it started reeling in the line slowly, taking them up to the cliff.

The object they had spotted from below was a medium sized defense turret. A large hole had been blasted in the side of it and the skeleton of a trandoshan lay inside seated in the chair.

"Wicked?" Gabe said peering into the hole. He pulled a blaster rifle from the trandoshan's body. "This is great."

"Your gonna love this then," Inyri was looking out over the entire area. In all there were fourteen headhunter below, some completely destroyed, others relatively intact. There were also a few "uglies", fighters put together from parts of other ships, on the canyon floor. The canyon walls supported three other defense turrets, each one seemingly destroyed. And behind the destroyed fighters lay a battered Corellian Action VI bulk freighter.

It took them nearly half an hour to climb down and when they got to the freighter they found that it had the name _"Logar's Vengeance"_, painted on the side.

"I wonder who Logar is," Inyri said as Gabe tried to get the cargo hatch door open.

"Probably a smuggler," he said. "We can look it up when we get back to the compound"

The door hissed and sparked then slowly opened. Inside was pitch black. Suddenly a large spider jumped out and latched on to Gabe's faded brown flight jacket.

"Get it off me," He yelled wrestling with the huge energy spider.

"Just a second. Stop moving," Inyri fired at the spider blasting a large hole all the way through it.

"Thanks for that," Gabe said getting up and brushing off pieces of the spider's exoskeleton.

"Yeah well someone has to look out for you, yah ol' nerf-herder." She replied. Now lets take a look inside.

Together they walked into the main cargo hold. Gabe found a light switch and turned it on.

Where they thought to find crate upon crate of riches they found only a few empty durasteel containers. "Sithspawn, someone beat us to it," Inyri said.

"Any idea what they were hauling?" Gabe asked. "Maybe there's like a manifest or something somewhere."

"Corusca gems. And a lot of them. Man we're really out of luck this time old buddy," Inyri said as she read a data card she had found. "Just one of those would be enough to get us off this dump."

Gabe ignored her and walked over to the wall circuit where he had found the light switch. He pushed a button and another set of lights came on. The next button he pressed opened a large set of doors that lead to the ship's secondary cargo hold. They walked through the doors expecting to find more empty boxes but instead found a mostly intact Y-wing starfighter.

"Dibs," Gabe said.

"The things almost an antique. Ten credits says it doesn't even fly."

"Jealous there Inyri?"

"Nope! Just wondering how your gonna get it out of here when the doors to this hold are below the ship."

"I'll think of something." Gabe climbed onto the craft and peered through the main view port. The co-pilot's chair was empty. The pilot's couch however had another skeleton of a human in it. There hand was on the trigger of the top mounted ion cannon. And his flight suit had five blaster holes in them that matched the five on the main view port. Looking over at the doors the ion cannon was pointed at, Gabe saw a few destroyed droids and two other skeletons holding there own blasters. "Last stand," Gabe whispered.

"Gabe get down from there and lets go find the bridge," Inyri called up impatiently.

"Alright! I'm coming," Gabe yelled back. As he climbed down from the top of the cockpit he noticed something shining inside the cockpit. "You go on ahead, I'll be there in a second." He yelled.

Inyri shrugged and threw her hands up. "Fine," She said and walked off.

"Gabe pulled with all of his strength until the usually automatic hatch slid back and he was able to get his hand into the cockpit. He pried the skeletal hand open and couldn't believe his luck. The man had been holding a Corusca gem. It caught the light beautifully yet it was no longer then his index finger. He pulled from his belt a small cutting torch he had brought under Inyri's order and turned it on. Using it he was able to drill a small hole into the gem and then feed a chain through it. He wrapped the chain around the gem and pocketed it then ran to catch up with Inyri.

He finally found her just outside the bridge. "About to time you showed up pokey."

"Sorry," He replied. "That Y-wing is in wicked condition."

"Yeah except maybe those laser holes in the transperisteel. You'll have to wear a deep space suit in that thing. You still got that cutting torch?"

"Right here," Gabe handed her the torch and she fired it up. She slowly cut through the locks and then opened the door.

The bridge was empty. Inyri sat down in the captain's chair and started hitting switches. As Gabe walked up behind her a small image of a middle aged man appeared in front of them.

"This is captain Morson of _Logar's Vengeance. _If your viewing this now then I am dead. I would appreciate it if whoever is watching right now would contact my wife and son for me, or at least send a message out to them for me. Maybe we shouldn't have betrayed Logar. He's tracked us and the goods all the way here to Kessel. I would offer him the gems and the ships in return for my crew's life but I fear he would just kill us anyways. So we'll fight them. I just hope he doesn't find our little hiding place here on Kessel so…..Oh sit spawn." A large explosion and then the image dissolved.

"So!" Inyri said. "Pirate steals from bigger pirate. Bigger pirate blasts pirate all the way to Bespin."

"We should probably head back now," Gabe said. We can come back with some salvage crews tomorrow. It's getting pretty late."

"Salvage crew?" Inyri looked at him in awe. "No way Gabe. This is our place now. _Inyri and Gabe's Starship Hideaway _that's what we can call it."

"Why not _Gabe and Inyri's Starship Hideaway_? "

"Because I found it and I'm a lady," Inyri tossed her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes at him. "Now lets go get a tent set up."

A few hours later they both lay on there backs sharing the front view port of one of the headhunters. Nearby they had set up a tent and started a fire.

"That one we could call…..Lujayne," Inyri said pointing to a star.

"Why Lujayne?"

"I don't know, I'm just running out of good names."

"And that one there?" Gabe pointed to another star.'

"That planet can be…..Nokkforge."

"Oh so my name comes first this time does it?"

Inyri giggled and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. Gabe smiled warmly and reached into his pocket. "I uh…I found this today. I was able to put it on a chain and I thought maybe you would want it. You know to wear from time to time or whatever." He showed her the Courusca gem.

"Gabborro Nokk, are you asking me to be your girl?" Inyri said with a smile.

"Well, yeah I guess I am. I mean if Inyri Forge can handle a gorgeous guy like me."

"Dream on nerf-herder." Inyri replied as she fastened the chain around her neck and let the gem hang there. "It does look good on me doesn't it?"

"Is that a yes then?" Gabe asked.

"No," Inyri leaned in and kissed Gabe passionately on the mouth. "But that most definitely was."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreams of Salvage and Rebellion

The next few weeks were the best either Inyri or Gabe could remember. The two were nearly inseparable. Even when they were separated their thoughts always dwelled on one another. Inyri would wait for Gabe while he helped his dad repair the guard's equipment around the prison, and he would do the same while she volunteered with the children of prisoners and workers. And they would always return to the canyon where their little hideaway was located.

The two spent hours each day fixing up the ships and talking about one day setting out with their fleet to discover distant worlds and new civilizations.

Gabe's thoughts would often drift to dreams of the rebellion and how he wished he could take the Y-wing from _Logar's Revenge_ and take it into battle with the rebellion against the Galactic Empire.

Inyri meanwhile would dream of making a fortune in salvage and one day settling down on some distant world far from kessel and start a family.

They were often interrupted by Lujayne, Inyri's older sister coming on the comlink and telling her it was time for supper. They would have to race back in Gabe's dad's speeder and make some excuse for being late.

"You know what might be pretty cool?" Inyri asked on night.

"What's that?" Gabe grunted as he crawled out from under one of the headhunters.

"Would if we managed to fix all these ships," Inyri explained. "We invest in some tractor beam technology and start like a deep space salvage company or something. Like say the Rebels and the Empire get into it real big out there at someplace like Kamino or something and as soon as it's over we swoop in take whatever's worth taking then bail out of there. We could make a fortune. Hyperdrives, shield generators, ion cannons,….."

"Our faces on The Empire's Most Wanted list," Gabe cut in.

"Yeah but think about how much fun it would be and how much money we could make."

Gabe kissed her cheek. "Who needs money. I got all I want right here."

Inyri put her hands on her hips and gave him a smug look as he went back to work on the Z-95's repulsor lifts. "You gotta think bigger sometimes though," She explained. "I mean don't you ever wonder what it would be like to live the life yah know. Maybe get a big house, top of the line land speeder, droids to wait on us all day long."

"We got J-0P."

"Your dad's maintenance droid isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"I know Inyri." Gabe crawled back out from under the fighter. "I want off of this rock as much as you do. But I'd rather do something more worthwhile then just making money off of half melted space debris. Would if I flew with the rebels against the Empire. Became a war hero taking down a star destroyer single handedly."

"Oh because salvaging with me isn't worthwhile is it?" Inyri folded her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

Gabe came up behind her and put his arms around her abdomen. "You know that's not what I meant," he said. "It's just all the things the rebellion are doing out there, I just wish I could be a part of it. Bringing freedom and justice to this galaxy."

"Yeah but if you went out there and got yourself killed who would look after me?"

"I wouldn't go if I wasn't absolutely sure that I would come back and live the rest of my life with you."

As the sun set Inyri turned and hugged Gabe as he rested his chin atop her head. "You sound like an idiot when you say those things you know."

"Yeah, and only a fool loves an idiot."

"Guess, I'm a fool then, aren't I?"

"We both are," Gabe replied.

Inyri broke the warm embrace when her comlink buzzed in her pocket.

"Captain Forge here," She said.

"Cut it out Inyri," Lujayne's voice came back, "Something big is going down. Theres a big meeting going on.."

"We're on our way." They were already climbing into the speeder.

When they arrived back at the prison worker's compound they found Lujayne waiting with Froop her rodian friend.

"Hurry up you two," Lujayne said.

"Whats happening?" Gabe asked as they followed her through a doorway.

"Rebellion representatives," Lujayne replied leading them down a dimly lit passage way in the compound. "They came disguised as cargo haulers. I think they might be recruiting. In here." She opened a door and they all filed into the back of the mess deck.

"We've now learned that the Emperor has begun construction on a second weapon. More powerful then it's predecessor." A devaronian said to the two hundred or so staff that had gathered to hear him. "What happens if he points it at Kessel? We have a chance to save billions brothers. All I ask for are willing volunteers. We have a list of fifty prisoners. Each one is guilty of nothing more then fighting to overthrow a tyrant. All we need are volunteers to help us free them, make it look like they escaped on their own. Then we will cart them off to Sullust. No one here will be blamed by the Empire for this."

"Would if they find out we helped," one lady shouted.

"Would if they feel we should have done something to stop them and punish us," another listener blurted out.

"My friends, my colleague here," The Devaronian looked at a tall human male, "Has crafted an explosive that any prisoner here could make given the proper training, from items at all times with in there grasp. We just want you to help by slipping a couple weapons and then escorting them to a pick up zone. And also if any of you here wish to join our cause, we can make arrangements to make it seem you were also killed when the prisoners escaped."

The hall errupted with cheers, and arguments from the prison's staff. Inyri looked up and saw Gabe listening intently. He had a spark in his eye such as she had never seen in him before. She knew he was thinking about volunteering.

"Brothers please," The Devaronian continued. Rest assured that no one here will be punished by the Empire. Several guards will die and all that the surviving guards will be able to relay to there masters is that a prisoner threw the explosive and started a riot. The task is dangerous. But the price of doing nothing and letting the Empire destroy this galaxy further would be a much costlier price my friends. Do I have volunteers?"


End file.
